The Reality Of What One Calls Love
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Series of oneshots revolving around characters and a view on things. First one is a late New Year's special.


She was happy enough, no matter what they said. No man would change that for the better, the only one who could was gone. Long gone.

Now she was living her dream, and glad. She didn't feel sad about it, not too empty. If there was one thing she thought was missing, it would have to be him. People always tried to find a dirty secret, mostly boyfriends. People wanted public relationships, they wanted two stars to hook up (or whatever they called it, she didn't care). Sometimes, her manager told her she should fake a relationship, just to cool off some of the rumors, she always responded the same way.

"_No way in hell. I can't date anyone else—even if it is fake."_

Her manager had long since given up on convincing her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rima-chan, do you mind waiting a bit after school?"<em>

_She nodded, "Sure. Just don't waste my time."_

_As she walked away, the schoolgirl wondered if he liked her._

_That would be nice._

* * *

><p>Her manager lit a cigarette, taking a drag.<p>

"Get that out of this office. I can't stand it."

The brunette sighed, "Can't I just cool down for a bit without having to go outside?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I'd rather you stop, it's not _cool _or whatever you call it. You're in your thirties, but you still act like a teenager."

She remembered her teen years, which went from crappy to wonderful in one day.

* * *

><p><em>She saw him standing there, a calm smile on his face. But she knew him well enough to tell he was nervous.<em>

"_So, what did you call me out for?"_

_He blushed, struggling to put together words. However, Rima's patience was running thin._

_She kissed him._

"_I like you. Go out with me. Isn't that all you really have to say?"_

_He smiled, "I could have done that Rima-chan, but I'd rather be less blunt."_

_She chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Sure, sure."_

* * *

><p>"Whatever. How old are you again? Forty? You look younger than me! You should act younger sometimes, it's fun!"<p>

It had been fifteen years since then. She knew acting younger would just be a lie, so she did what she always did.

Rima sipped from her glass, "You may think getting married and having five kids is the best thing for you, but it's not. Happiness doesn't equal that. I'm perfectly fine now, and I'm widowed with no kids."

* * *

><p>"<em>Marry me."<em>

"_Er….what?"_

"_You heard me the first time."_

"_Yes but…"_

"_So, is that a yes?"_

"_It is but…"_

"_Then there's nothing else to worry about Nagihiko."_

* * *

><p>"Well that's you! I want some <em>men <em>in my life!"

"You could wait. There's plenty to be done in your life than get hitched."

"Says you. You got married two months after you graduated!"

Because they both knew his life could be short, they wanted to do as much as they could.

* * *

><p><em>The wedding was nice. People talked, they exchanged vows…all that stuff. But what really made it special was how they kissed.<em>

_It was truly amazing._

* * *

><p>The comedian shook her head, "We did. I can't deny that much. But we knew what we were doing, you still don't."<p>

"….did she know what she was doing? When she went off with some dude the rest of us barely knew?"

"Good question. Although I don't quite think she was."

"Stop treating her as if she were dead."

Rima sighed, "Ami. She's in a coma. There's only a 3% chance she'll ever wake up."

* * *

><p><em>It had been a while since they had seen each other. The ex best friends. Perhaps things could have turned out differently, if Rima hadn't gotten married, if Amu hadn't run away.<em>

"_Rima, I know you're angry but—"_

"_Why come back now? Why not at graduation? Or at the wedding? Or when Yaya moved? Or when Kairi was paralyzed? When Utau got attacked? When Kukai got shot? When Tadase killed himself? How about when your mother was killed in a hit and run? Or when your father left the country? Or when your sister is sleeping on the streets? Tell me! So maybe I can forgive you!"_

_She paused, "I was with Ikuto! I didn't know anything!"_

"_Shut up! You __**chose **__this! Don't act like you didn't have a choice in the matter! You could have been there for them, could have put away your own desires for them, but you didn't. Nagihiko could die any minute, you know that? And now you pull this shit on me? We're adults now Hinamori. It's about time you started acting like one." _

_Perhaps if she hadn't run off, Amu wouldn't have run after her. Maybe if she had noticed the red light._

_Maybe she should have been nicer with her._

* * *

><p>Ami looked downwards, "I don't blame you."<p>

"I know you don't. You're just like her in that sense. Never blaming anyone. But unlike her, you acknowledge what's going around you."

The brunette nodded, "Thanks Rima."

"No problem."

Ami turned her head upwards, "Hey…why did Nagihiko-san have to die?"

Rima sighed, "I don't know why. But without him, I wouldn't be here."

* * *

><p><em>She thought he'd be okay, but she rushed to the hospital. Just in case he wasn't.<em>

"_I swear….I'm fine….it's New Years….why don't you—"_

"_Hell no! I'm not leaving you!"_

_He smiled, "Thanks Rima…."_

_They both knew he was going to die at that hospital, they just kept on believing._

* * *

><p>Ami smiled, "You're right Rima. But I do wish he was alive to see you here."<p>

"I wish he was too."

* * *

><p><em>She was crying. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Crying like a baby, seeing her husband in a hospital bed like this. Knowing his life was almost over.<em>

"_Didn't I tell you Rima? Tears don't suit you." Were his last words to her, to anyone alive._

_She laughed and cried so much that day. The day where they were supposed to start fresh._

_What had they done wrong?_

* * *

><p>They both stopped talking. Ami crushed her cigarette. Rima stopped drinking from her glass.<p>

They knew what happened after that.

Ami spoke first this time, "And you're happy?"

Rima nodded, "Life right now is bittersweet. Now, it's a tad bitterer than I'd like it to be. But I'm happier than I've ever been for the past fifteen years since he died. So yes, I'm happy. But I could be happier."

Ami smiled, "That's good. Cause I'm going out. You know that guy Hikaru? The one you guys helped out all those years ago? He just heard Amu was in a coma. We're gonna visit here. And who knows? Maybe we'll—"

"Have fun Ami."

As the younger woman left, Rima kissed her wedding ring.

"I miss you, but I'll be happy for now. So when we see each other again, it'll truly be a fresh start."

The new year hype left her smoothly, and for a moment, she saw his face. Smiling gently like he always has.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Emo and late New Year's special. Happy late New Year to all! :P The first part of a series of one shots, all at different times with different characters in the same universe (AU or canon, it can work both ways).<strong>

**Random Ami and Rima friendship. :D**


End file.
